Dreams & Reality
by Elivanna
Summary: Having dreams is a way the unconcious mind reveals what you want in life, but Dante's not so sure if he agrees especially when his twin keeps appearing.
1. Dreams

**Well this is my new story, I hope it catches people's interest.**

_'thoughts'_

Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry even if sometimes my reality gets mixed up with my dreams.

* * *

Chapter 1: **Dreams**

'_Where the hell am I?_' thought Dante as he walked through the seemingly never ending darkness.

'_Great I don't even have my weapons.' _thought Dante not feeling the familiar weight of his sword Rebellion on his back nor the familiar weight of his guns in their holsters.

All was silent except for his boots due to the loud thudding sound they made as he walked.

'_How did I get here?' _he said scanning the area to only see nothing.

Dante opened his mouth to shout and see if anyone would reply but was surprised to find that his voice did not make a sound.

'_Damn it, now I can't even speak!.' _he thought to himself angrily.

After having walked around for what felt like hours he stopped.

'_This is getting me nowhere.' _he thought as he sat down on what he assumed to be the ground to try and think of what could have brought him to this empty place.

He couldn't have been seated for about three minutes before he thought he heard other footsteps.

Turning his head sideways to inspect the area he found of course nothing, which was all he seemed to find in this dreaded place.

He sighed in frustration. _'I have no idea how I got here.' _he contemplated remembering just to having woken up on the cold ground.

Then that's when he heard a voice he thought he would never hear again.

He stood up immediately looking for any signs of him but all he heard was his voice.

" It's been a while since we've seen each other."

"Too bad you cannot greet me properly, you must have been so malignant to find your voice gone."

"You want to see me don't you?" he asked noticing the way Dante tried seeking his voice so he could locate him.

"Well you can't have everything now can you." he continued to say as Dante briskly walked the area in pursuit to find him.

"You've always loved your mother haven't you Dante?" he asked in a attempt to cause Dante to pause.

"Why couldn't you just prefer our father." he said causing Dante to close his hands into fists.

"Maybe if you did then both you and I would be working together, isn't that what you have always wanted? Both of us together in that dingy place you call your office. Your pathetic Dante, I would have expected for _mother _toat least have taught you to strive for more grandiose possessions."

"It is truly a distressing thought to see you a son of Sparda surrounded by your own filth when you could have undertook a greater task by just ridding of some pesky humans."

"I got to hand it to you though, I am mildly impressed that you had the fortitude to try and kill me, your own flesh and blood to save a bunch of innominatehumans."

Dante sped up his pace feeling that his brother was very close.

He started running now noticing a single door in the midst of the darkness.

Once reaching the door he pulled it wide open to see a brightly lit room with the most horrifying site in front of him.

There in front of him was his brother restrained by his very own sword covered in blood. The sheath tossed aside on the floor.

Dante ran to him as fast as he could only to realize that he could not reach him. The more he ran the farther Vergil seemed to get.

"Just give up Dante."

He shook his head in disagreement continuing to run ahead.

"You could never reach me no matter how hard you tried." said Vergil.

"That's not true!" Dante yelled out surprising himself when his voice came out.

Vergil chuckled from a distance. "You never could stay silent for long."

"Yeah well someone had to speak when you started to withdraw into yourself." replied Dante.

"It's too bad you have to wake up now." he told Dante.

"What?" Dante responded in confusion before losing sight of Vergil and the bleak surroundings.

Dante woke up groggily to find himself in his bedroom. It was still night time as he checked his alarm clock seeing the digital clock show that it was 3:47 AM. He found himself covered in sweat as he threw his blankets off his torso so that he could make his way to the bathroom.

Once there he turned the sink faucet to get cold water so he could splash it on his face. After he finished he stood still his hands holding onto the sink counter before looking up to the mirror seeing his reflection.

His hair was in disarray and he had dark circles under his eyes but that's not what bothered him.

There in his reflection all he could see was a mirror image of himself which only reminded him of his brother.

Dante raised his fist and punched the mirror not caring if his fist bled as it smashed into pieces.

"I'm sorry I couldn't do more to save you." he said silently to himself.

* * *

**This chapter was rather short but I liked how it ended. I would be extremely grateful if I were to get some feedback. Until next time. -Elivanna**


	2. Reality

**A brand new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Devil May Cry belongs to Capcom, not me.**

* * *

Chapter 2: **Reality **

"You look terrible you know that." Lady said.

"Well we all can't look like you Lady." he replied sarcastically causing her to roll her eyes as he scanned her usual attire which he did not mind one bit as he noticed the way her white dress shirt and green plaid skirt that hugged her curves. _'Definitely not a problem.' _he thought.

"What are you doing here anyways?" he questioned eyeing her suspiciously but finding nothing different in her appearance that would answer his question.

"I came to check up on you because you haven't been answering my calls." she told him.

"Yeah so, I didn't feel like talking, and when do you ever call?" he stated before he sat on his chair avoiding the irritated sigh coming from Lady. "Okay fine you got me. I never call but many of your customers come to me when they can't find you, and I don't like going on missions when they are just hand me downs. I refuse to be second best and somebody's last resort." Lady said firmly.

"So pull yourself together, you need to go and get some sleep because those dark circles are horrifying." she indicated pressing a gloved finger tip under one of his eye lids.

"Yeah sure thing mom." he replied pushing her finger away before getting up to escort her out the front door so he could finally have some peace and quiet.

"I swear one of these days I wont be around to care Dante." she said lifting Kalina Ann so she could exit the building as he basically pushed her out the door.

"I hope that when that day comes you'll be able to find someone who could put up with you." she said before he had effectively thrown her out.

Dante sighed leaning against the door with his eyes closed. He was exhausted but he couldn't get any sleep because every time he tried to the image of Vergil kept appearing. _'Lady's right I have to get my shit together.' _

Pushing himself off of the wall he removed his red coat to then make his way towards his bedroom where he placed the coat on the chair by the corner of his room. Making his way to his bed he undid the covers and slid into the bed kicking his black boots off so he could catch a few minutes of sleep.

--

Dante woke up at ease without having had any dreams or in his case nightmares. He stretched his muscles before exiting his room to go into the office where it was the same as always. '_Hmm, I wonder if I have any left over pizza?'_ he thought as his stomach started growling in hunger.

Making his way to the small kitchen he froze in his tracks at the doorway at what he saw. There seated in front of him was Vergil eating pizza.

Vergil turned to look at him. "Dante your up." he said looking at his twin who was currently looking at him as though he had three heads.

"What are you doing here? Your not supposed to be in my kitchen eating my pizza, your supposed to be dead!" said Dante freaking out at the site of him.

Now Vergil was looking at him oddly. "Your drunk again aren't you? Well if you don't recall I've been working with you ever since you opened this place " he replied.

"But I failed to save you." he said softly. _'I must be going insane. Vergil can't possibly be in front of me. He's never wanted to work with me. He was always too busy looking for something better, something he could never obtain.'_

"Now your just delusional." said Vergil getting up from his seat putting down the pizza to grab Yamato and his blue coat.

"Where are you going?" he finally asked now able to move to block the way. "Home, now move." was all Vergil said pushing his way past Dante.

"No wait." Dante said grabbing Vergil by the arm successfully stopping his twin from leaving. Vergil looked at Dante exasperated with his odd behavior which was really starting to get on his nerves. "Dante I don't know what your dilemma is but I have accomplished my part of the job." was all Vergil said pulling his arm away from Dante's grasp forcefully.

"I swear one of these days I wont be around to care." stated Vergil leaving to the front part of the office and his exit route.

'_Huh? Why did that sound so familiar?' _he thought as he followed Vergil trying to recall where he had heard that before.

"Dante." Vergil whispered looking at his brother intently.

He looked up at Vergil when he heard his name being said. "Yes Vergil?" he asked staring at his mirror image, except for the hairstyle of course.

"You need to realize that your being…"

Dante's eyes widened at the sight of his brother who was dissolving by the second. He reached out to grab him to only go right through him.

"Be careful…Dante." was the last he heard him say before vanishing from all sight as Dante woke up.

'_What the hell?' _he thought moving a hand to his head for the upcoming headache as he tried to recall the details of his dream.

'_Be careful from what? And why does Vergil keep appearing?' _he pondered fisting several strands of his hair to make sure this was not another dream and the actual reality.

'_There's something that I can't put my finger on, what am I missing?' he thought before getting a pillow and covering his face with it._

**

* * *

**

Hope you enjoyed.

**Eric Draven201: Thank you for reading and I hope it continues to be interesting as it progresses.**

**Devil Rebel: Thanks I will keep it up.**


	3. Headache

Here we go, it's been awhile since I've updated this story. -Elivanna

'_thoughts'_

Disclaimer: I do not own DMC, if I did I would be loaded with money.

* * *

Chapter 3: **Headache **

_Tick tock, tick tock _

_Swoosh _

_Drip, Drip _

_Ring…Ring…Ring_

"Ugh." he growled out pulling the blankets over his head. Everything was overly agitating this morning, the sound of the clock, the fan turning, the sink from across the room and the phone from downstairs seemed to be louder than usual.

'_This is worse than having a hangover.' _he thought wanting to shoot the inanimate objects. '_This lack of sleep is going to be the death of me.' _he concluded as the sounds continued to distract him from his once precious sleep.

Standing up he moved himself towards the door looking forlornly at his bed until he made his way downstairs to the office.

'_Stupid irksome phone.' _once he reached his desk he picked up the phone quickly to stop the dreadful sound. "Devil May Cry."

"Sorry, no password, no deal. Well, fuck you too buddy!" he yelled into the receiver at the angry customer before he hung up.

"Wow, so this is how you treat your clients nowadays. I'm really disappointed."

Dante looked up to see Lady leaning against the front door frame. _'When did she get in? Damn, my senses must be off, good thing it wasn't a demon I would have been injured over nonsense.'_

"Your attention is veering. Which is not very safe for a devil hunter such as yourself."

He avoided her evaluation as he sat down on his chair as she made his way towards him.

"You need help. You cannot continue this way, the world needs you to be in perfect condition." she said leaning against his desk.

"Since when have you ever cared about others needs?" he questioned feeling a bit of déjà vu about Lady caring and whatnot.

"Okay fine, maybe I don't care about them, but I care about you. Let me help you Dante in the only way that I can." she said dropping Kalina Ann to the floor along with all her other weapons and holsters.

"What are you doing?" he asked noticing her odd behavior. "Dante, you have no idea how much I care for you." she confessed moving towards him.

"Quit messing around." he stated somewhat panicked and exhausted.. Lady paid no heed as she furthered her pursuit of him.

She sat on his lap, quickly moving to pull him into an unkempt kiss. Lady placed her fingers in his hair gripping him in place so that he would not move pull away.

"You have no idea how long I have wanted to do this." she breathed out before she bit his lower lip.

Dante felt his energy drain feeling as though Lady was sucking him dry of all his awareness of the living world until he finally blacked out to only wake up hours later.

* * *

"Ugh, what the…" he was back in the dark room where he had first seen Vergil.

"You're back."

'_Speak of the devil.' _he thought. Dante lifted his head slowly feeling as though he had a ton of bricks on his head as he felt the most excruciating headache of his lifetime.

"I'm I dreaming?" he asked turning to face his brother who was seated a few feet away from him with Yamato in his grip.

"Of course you are brother, why else would I be here with you right now." he told him in an obvious tone.

"You do realize that she wasn't truly your friend." continued Vergil getting up from his seated position.

"Yeah, I know." he stated confused as to how 'Lady' had managed to send him into his vivid sleep world.

"Then who was that if it wasn't Lady?" asked Dante.

"Is your mind that befuddled? You did not realize that you were hallucinating?" questioned Vergil.

"When are hallucinations that real?" asked Dante not believing him. He stood up so he wouldn't have Vergil towering over him.

"Your lack of sleep is causing these hallucinations which are very vivid indeed. Hallucinations can be realistic, but what I find interesting is that you feel all the senses such as visual, auditory, olfactory, gustatory, tactile, when your only supposed to feel the visual and auditory aspects. I assume that cause is due to the demon that currently has you under its control."

"How the hell do you know all this information?" asked Dante looking at Vergil with an odd look.

Vergil just smirked. "Knowledge equals power Dante."

"Yeah whatever, but aren't I sleeping right now, how can I possibly have lack of sleep still?" he asked.

"I can't give you all the answers." responded Vergil.

"Fine then, just answer me this."

"What?"

"Are you also a hallucination or a figment of my imagination?" Dante asked with a tinge of hope in his voice hoping that it was really Vergil alive and well and somehow helping him through his dreams.

"Are you just a hallucination created by this so called Hallucinatory demon, to pop up only in these dreams he sends me to?"

"Why bother asking when you know the answer is not going to be the response you want to hear."

Dante just nodded in understanding. _'He's probably right.' _

"Vergil, is this demon The Hallucinogen the thing you were trying to warn me about?"

"Yes, the thing is the longer you stay here with me, chances are you'll never wake up again."

* * *

**  
Angelforever06**: **Thanks for checking this story out as well.**

**Eric Draven201****: Yep, further plot development continues to develop.**

**hope-to-last****: Cool, it's nice to see your intrigued. Yes there will be more to this story.**

**Xelena****: Hmm…shh don't give my plot away lol. Anyways hope you keep reading.**

**Brukaoru****: Thank you, I'd be angry too if I were in Dante's position so am glad that came across well. Yes, what is Vergil trying to say… **

I haven't abandoned this story but updates will be slow until I complete my other story Things Always Gotta Be Complicated. Anyways tell me what you all think about this chapter. -Elivanna


	4. Help

**A brand new chapter, hope you all enjoy. -Elivanna **

'_thoughts'_

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned within this story, they all belong to Capcom.

* * *

Chapter 4: **Help**

A silence had befallen them. Vergil's last statement had made him feel uneasy. _"__The longer you stay here with me, chances are you'll never wake up again."_

"You know it would have been nice if you had just sugar coated that last fact." said Dante.

"Why would I do that? The truth hurts and that's reality."

"Speaking of reality, how am I going to get out of here? The scenery is rather boring don't you think?" asked Dante looking once more at the seemingly endless darkness. "What do you do here anyways?

"That is not relevant. You need to get out of here immediately and talk to that girl you call a friend to help you out of this situation."

"How am I supposed to do that? I can't even get out of here, how the hell am I going to get in contact with Lady?"

"Quit asking questions Dante, I can still help you but I don't know how much longer this is going to work." Vergil said ignoring Dante's many questions as he pulled out Yamato of its sheath.

Dante looked towards the katana. "What are you doing?"

"Silence Dante." was all Vergil said before he plunged Yamato into his stomach.

"Urgh!" Dante looked up at Vergil in pain and disbelief.

"Don't look at me like that. Haven't you ever heard that when you die in a dream you immediately wake up." was all he said before Dante closed his eyes before disappearing from the dream world not leaving a single trace that he was ever there.

Vergil sighed to himself before sitting back down on the ground in a meditation position his sword resting safely on his lap. _'Good luck, brother.'_

* * *

Dante woke up immediately his lungs heaving for air as he awakened. Once he was breathing properly he scanned his surroundings noticing that he was once again in his office sitting on his chair. Checking to see if he was alright he saw nothing wrong with himself as he was still dressed the same as he was when he woke up. _'No signs of injuries._' The only difference this time was that there was no sign of the imposter Lady.

Quickly standing up he moved to reach for his guns that were placed neatly on his desk. _'I have to go find Lady, the real one.' _he thought rushing to get out of Devil May Cry.

Placing both Ebony & Ivory into the back pockets of his pants he grabbed his boots before he made his way towards the door and then to the outside world where the sun was no longer shining.

'_How long was I out for? Well it doesn't matter right now, at least it's night time, Lady should be home.' _he thought as he ran through the streets in a rapid frenzy towards Lady's place.

After several minutes of running he saw Lady's apartment building from the distance. He approached the building passing the various people in the way as he ran up the stairs to reach Lady's floor.

He knocked several times before Lady finally opened the door.

"What the…Dante?" she said taking in his appearance. He was half dressed, clad only in his red pants and black boots, his hair was in disarray and the dark circles still remained. "You look like you just got out of bed Dante, I think you should get some more sleep you still look like--"

Before Lady could finish her sentence Dante had pushed the door open inviting himself inside her home managing to forcibly pin her against the wall, and in a quick succession he leaned in and kissed her quickly to see if it was really her, but before she even had the chance to push him off of her he had pulled away leaving her somewhat flabbergasted.

Still within close proximity of Lady he placed a hand to her cheek. "You have no idea how glad I am to see **you**!" he exclaimed once again pressing his lips against hers. This time she shoved him off. "What makes you think that you can just barge in here and take advantage of me like that! Just because you come in here half dressed doesn't mean you can try and seduce me!" she yelled angrily.

Dante looked at Lady's angered glare. Her usually pale skin was blushing making him wonder if it was from embarrassment, anger, or enjoyment.

"Get out of here Dante!"

"No wait Lady, regardless of what you think I did come here for a reason." he tried to explain.

"I don't care, leave!" she said about ready to just shove him out the door.

"Please I need your help."

"No, I offered my help to you earlier and you refused. Why should I care now?" she asked eyeing him curiously.

"Because it involves a demon." he said which caused Lady to look at him oddly.

"You can't handle it on your own?" she inquired.

"I wouldn't be here then, would I? I am sorry about earlier but at least hear me out." he pleaded raising his hands in surrender before she could pull out any one of her many guns.

"Fine, tell me what's going on." she finally said grabbing his hand and pulling him along to the sitting area.

"So what's the big problem that you need help with, that you even come running without your coat and sword?" she asked.

"Well I didn't think you'd mind." he said. "Anyways, here's what you need to know." Dante began explaining to her what has been going on. Dante went on to tell her of everything that has happened recently as Lady listened intently.

"Are you sure you're not just going insane?" she finally said after he was done with all the details.

"I wish it were that simple."

A silence struck between them. "Okay then, we need to kill this evil bastard so you could be set free from its hold and then you could leave me in peace." Lady said standing up and leaving the room to go and retrieve her weapons.

Once she was ready she came back into the room seeing Dante waiting for her.

"Lets go."

* * *

**Eric Draven201****: **Well if I told you the answer the story wouldn't be as interesting now would it? ^_^ I'll just keep that to myself for now, but you can start forming theories if you like.

**Brukaoru****: **Thanks this plot just kind of magically appeared into my brain one night and I decided to write it down and I'm glad it turned out to be unique in your eyes because it is hard to come up with plots that haven't been done before, you know?

**DirtyVelvet****: **In the upcoming chapters you will read more about what is making him hallucinate so I hope you keep reading.

**Thanks for the patience and the reviews. Like I said before this story will take me a bit longer to update but I hope you all continue to stick by this story till' its end. I would also like to thank all the people who added this story to their favorites and their alerts. Also, I'd like to hear your thoughts about this chapter so please leave a review. -Elivanna**


	5. Invasion

**It's been awhile hasn't it? - Elivanna**

Disclaimer: I do not own DMC.

* * *

Chapter 5: **Invasion**

"So have you actually seen how this demon looks like?" questioned Lady as both herself and Dante entered the wooden door of Devil May Cry's entrance.

Dante put a hand on the back of his neck. "Well not exactly…but I have seen it in a different form, the demon can change its appearance to make itself look like different people."

"Right, I'll need some proof of this or I might have to shoot you for those stolen kisses. So I better see another version of myself running around here somewhere." she said eyeing him suspiciously not entirely believing the whole story.

"Can't a guy just be happy to see you." he said avoiding the glare that she was giving him as they searched the place.

"Well this place certainly hasn't changed since I last saw it." she commented on the never ending piles of junk on the floor and on the desks that never seemed to disappear. "Maybe you should get a maid."

"Why you offering? Why Lady, I didn't think you'd be so kind as to dress up as a maid for me."

Lady poked Dante in the ribs with her pistol. "Ow, damn it…" Lady covered his mouth with her gloved hand and whispered angrily to him.

"You probably already gave away our location to the enemy Dante!"

Dante reached out and pushed her hand away from his face. "The enemy probably already sensed our presence the minute we walked in. So be alert."

"Fine then, I'll look upstairs you check down here." she said pushing past him to go upstairs. She moved silently making sure her boot clad feet didn't make any of the wooden steps creak as she passed by. Once reaching the top of the stairs Lady loaded her pistol as she made her way past the first set of doors which seemed to be in a state of disuse. She moved on heading towards the next set of doors one of which seemed to have life about it unlike the other rooms that had the aura of no one inhabiting them.

She entered the room immediately knowing it to be Dante's room due to the wrinkled red sheets on the bed mattress where he had previously been trying to sleep.

She scanned the room noticing nothing seemed to be out of place everything seemed to be in its orderly mess.

'_How are we supposed to track a demon that could change its appearance to appear as any other person.' _she thought annoyed at the thought of a demon copying her image.

* * *

"What the hell?" Dante said aloud to himself bending down to get a closer look at the strange substance on the ground. Reaching a gloved hand his fingers lightly felt the liquid substance. "Gross…" he said pulling back immediately. _'Could it be melted skin.'_

* * *

Lady turned at the sound of Dante entering the room. "Did you find anything?" she asked him.

"No of course not, tricky bastard leaves without a trace."

She sighed. "Why can't things ever be simple."

"Yeah, you would think that tracking this demon wouldn't be so complicated." he said running a hand through his hair.

"I'm guessing you didn't find anything either?"

"Sadly, no. Come on let's go double check the area.' she said about to move past him but Dante blocked her way.

She looked up questionably until he responded. "Why bother looking for a useless demon when we could be doing other more important things."

"You're kidding right, move." she said once again trying to move past him and out the door.

"No, I'm perfectly serious Lady."

Dante moved forward causing Lady to step back. He reached up to caress her cheek. "Just give in." he whispered once more closing the gap between them.

"Hey Lady, I think you should come check this out!" she heard from a distance the voice of Dante causing her eyes to widen in realization. The Dante that was with her was the Hallucinogen.

"Get away from me!" she said aiming her pistol at his head but he was quick to move knocking the gun away from her as well as pushing her down onto the bed.

"Your friend can't help you now." it responded pressing their lips together as he started to drain Lady of her energy as she continued to struggle underneath the fake Dante.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapters recently but I'll get back on track eventually. -Elivanna**


End file.
